Tenten: Ninja Tools
by AnnieOfTheFunk
Summary: As Tenten is such a neglected character I decided to write an idea of Tentens life. Please enjoy and please review. This is my first story so please can all crits be constructive.


**Chapter One- Ninja Tools**

The sky was black and the air was cold. Clouds filled the atmosphere. The rare sight of one girl sat on the roof crying. Tears flowed down her bright red cheeks. The orange tiles on the roof were drenched. The rain drummed on her face and the tiles around her. The two buns on her head were soggy and ruined. They had fallen out of shape but she didn't care. There was something on her mind. Something that not one of her friends even Neji new about. Complete secrecy. Never opened up. Never disturbed. Except a fragile time once a year. Yet still in secret.

"8 years ago today" She whispered softly to herself.

Tears continued to run down her fragile face. Tenten hugged her knees in hope to slightly comfort herself.

"Why? It's not fair...." Her voice trailed off.

In her raw frustration she dug out five kunai knives and aimed them at a nearby tree. The brunette cried harder.

"No I must be strong" She wiped away the rare sight of tears. "I am strong, I am a shinobi"

"That's what happened to my parents, when those bitches murdered them," Tenten muttered, "I swore revenge and I will get it. Even if it's the last thing I ever do..."

The night was warm and the breeze was no different. A four year old girl silently slept. Her breathing was normal and so the situation seemed. Her hair was beautifully styled even in her sleep and her frilly pink night gown lied normally underneath a matching cover.

"Hmmm... What's that?" She said as she was awoken by a sound.

Her young and delicate fingers struggled to open the door but managed to open it. She scurried around the corner. Her little feet tapped the floor gently as she ran. The house always seemed huge to her so it seemed like quite an exciting adventure to run around in the middle of the night.

"SHUT UP!" A voice shouted.

Tenten had stumbled across a tall, muscular man and a short and plump man. She went back around the corner but poked out her head. She noticed two tied up figures. Tenten couldn't quite make out their faces. As she focused her sight she made out the familiar brown eyes and features. He held a kunai to her mother's neck.

"I beg you...please...kill me...spare my daughter" She whispered softly.

"No...." Tenten murmured, "MUM!" She shouted in tears as she burst through the door.

"Ah...This could be interesting!"One of the men said

"Yes very interesting!" The other jeered.

"Tenten....Darling, Run, Run NOW" Her mother's desperate voice screeched. Her head dropped so that her brunette hair hung over her soaked face.

"Spare her" Her father agreed with the earlier plea from his wife.

Quivering in fear her instinct took over, she ran for the door behind her.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady" The short fat man said.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! WATCH THIS SHOW! ITS ONE YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!" The muscular man laughed.

"Ninja Tool: A Thousand Blades!" The shouted together as they each whipped out a cream scroll and signed it with their blood.

They held out the scrolls horizontally.

"Enjoy the show..."

It was over within seconds. The deafening screams echoed, the noise of blades stabbing sounded, breathing momentarily stopped. They were dead. Tenten opened her firmly sealed eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" Her high pitched voice squealed.

By now the floor was drenched in tears. Not only tears of sorrow from Tenten but tears from the almost insane sound of laughter. Content with their kill they fled the building. All Tenten could do was stare. As the name of the jutsu promised a thousand blades pierced their bodies all over. Blood poured out of the wounds. It didn't seem to stop. It kept flowing out of them like a tap. The remains were merely severed bits of skin and bone. Their guts cast across the room. Her father's brains spilled out onto the wooden floor. Her mother's leg was hanging on by a small thread of skin. The bone popped out and was also stabbed.

Perhaps the thing Tenten remembered most was the shocked expression on their faces and desperate look in their wide eyes...


End file.
